


Потому что мы очень, очень хотели его

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Birth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, He Didn't Know He Was Pregnant, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, True Love, belly inflation, until he did, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: Азирафаэль становится более круглым.





	Потому что мы очень, очень хотели его

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because We Really, Really Wanted Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19522918) by [cait_stewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart). 

У Азирафаэля не было плоского живота почти так же давно, как и не было пламенного меча. В этом не была его вина, ведь человеческая еда была такой… восхитительной, в конце концов, и он считал, что его обычный небольшой животик ему идет.

_Впрочем, это_, думал он, пробегая руками по животу, выглядевшему так, будто мог вместить небольшой арбуз, _уже просто нелепо_.

\- Это все твоя вина, - сказал он Кроули, разлегшемуся голым на кровати, его живот был таким тощим, что считался даже впалым. - Это все эти… эти _романтические ужины_, на которые ты продолжаешь меня водить.

\- Тогда не жалуйся, - сказал Кроули, раскинув ноги, давая прохладному вечернему бризу охладить его не так давно хорошо трахнутое очко. - Кроме того, это всего лишь живот. Он хорошо на тебе смотрится.

\- Тебе легко говорить, _твоя_ одежда тебе все еще впору.

\- Так сотвори их побольше, в чем проблема?

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

\- Это дело _принципа_, - сказал он. - Я всегда буду знать, что мне пришлось…

Кроули закатил глаза.

\- Давай ее сюда, ангел. Я ее тебе подправлю.

* * *

Изменения происходили очень плавно, настолько, что Азирафаэль заметил их только через несколько недель.

\- Я так не думаю, нет, - защищаясь, сказал Кроули. - Он такой же, как и всегда.

\- Тогда твоя футболка, должно быть, села при стирке, - скептически произнес Азирафаэль.

Живот Кроули довольно заметно раздулся, особенно если сравнить с тем, каким тощим он был всего пару месяцев назад. Благо, его живот ни в какое сравнение не шел с животом Азирафаэля, все еще непрерывно увеличивающимся.

\- Заткнись, - прорычал Кроули, но позже этим вечером Азирафаэль засек его, когда он втайне колдовал над своей футболкой, чтобы та стала впору его новым формам.

* * *

Азирафаэль был до смешного толстым, его живот напоминал идеальную сферу, лежа на его коленях, когда он сидел за кухонным столом и раскладывал книги из магазина.

\- О, Боже, - охнул он, поглаживая разбухшее пузо, когда особенно сильная судорога скрутила его.

Ему было больно большую часть дня, его живот был неудобным и тяжелым – это напомнило ему о том, что он прочитал в описаниях людей на очень ранних стадиях лечения сильного запора. За исключением того, конечно, что все _это_ никак не могло произойти с ангелом, даже с таким любителем земной еды, как он.

\- Ох, бедный я.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - осведомился Кроули, рыская в холодильнике в поисках банки с солеными огурцами, которые он так полюбил в последнее время. - У тебя такой несчастный голос.

\- Все просто замечательно, - солгал Азирафаэль сквозь сжатые зубы.

В течение нескольких последних месяцев Кроули тоже заметно располнел – ну, не совсем располнел, в основном, нелепо увеличился его живот.

Азирафаэль очень, _очень _одобрял это изменение.

\- У нас кончились огурчики, - пожаловался Кроули, высунувшись из-за двери холодильника.

Его пузо было меньше, чем у Азирафаэля, но на жилистой фигурке демона это смотрелось, честно говоря, несуразно. Он поддерживал его одной рукой. Азирафаэль уставился на него, его член начал пробуждаться к жизни.

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Опять? - спросил он забавным тоном фальшивой невинности.

Несмотря на затруднения, которые приносил Азирафаэлю его живот, они уже трижды потрахались за этот день. Была бы воля Азирафаэля, они бы потрахались еще три раза до конца дня.

\- Ну, полагаю, я заслужил благодарность за похоть, хотя бы минимальную.

* * *

Азирафаэль лежал голым на кровати, его опустошенный член был полностью скрыт его огромным животом, ноги раскинуты. Его анус, несмотря на то, в этот раз только что выебали Кроули, чувствовал себя забавно. Более расслабленным, что ли. Давление внутри его охваченного судорогой живота становилось невыносимым.

\- С тобой все хорошо? - осведомился Кроули, также голый, входя в спальню вслед за своим разбухшим животом.

Он выглядел несколько обеспокоенным.

\- Ты _не очень _хорошо выглядишь, ангел.

\- У меня живот болит, - признался Азирафаэль, прижав руку к нижней части своего раздутого живота, холмиком возвышающегося над ним. - Я думаю, у меня, эм, газы.

\- Газы? - озадаченно повторил Кроули. - У ангелов разве _бывают_ газы?

\- Как видишь, - сказал Азирафаэль, собрав все свое достоинство.

Как только их упомянули, крупные пузыри бесцельно сдвинулись под натянутой, как барабан, поверхностью его кожи. Ощущение было весьма специфическим.

Кроули с некоторым трудом забрался к нему на кровать.

\- Не против, если я его потрогаю?

\- Конечно, нет, - сказал Азирафаэль с нежностью.

Ощущение руки Кроули на его бедном больном животе было приятным.

\- Он действительно заполнен, - сказал Кроули, пальпируя выдающееся пузо Азирафаэля. - Я уверен, это не только _воздух_, - добавил он, нахмурившись, глядя на собственный увеличившийся живот.

\- А что тогда? - простонал Азирафаэль, когда новая, более сильная волна боли окатила его.

Он начал ощущать почти непреодолимое желание тужиться, как будто ему нужно было избавиться от чего-то. Через минуту боль стихла, и мышцы его живота немного расслабились.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Кроули.

Он казался озабоченным. Азирафаэль на мгновение закрыл глаза, желая чувствовать себя лучше, во имя своей любви. Особенно свирепая боль охватила его, и давление в его животе внезапно сместилось.

\- Ох, - прокомментировал он, впервые удивившись чему-либо за последние шесть тысяч лет – большое количество прозрачной жидкости, как показал последующий осмотр Кроули – вышло из его необычно расслабленного очка и пропитало их матрас. - Что за черт это… АЙ!

Давление в анусе Азирафаэля уже невозможно было вынести, он схватился за простыню и выгнул спину в тщетной попытке вытолкнуть предмет, который, казалось, застрял в его прямой кишке. Кроули выглядел ошарашенным и перепуганным.

\- Что происходит, ангел?

\- Мне… надо… тужиться… - объяснил Азирафаэль сквозь сжатые зубы.

Предмет застрял внутри его ануса – он подозревал, что он размером с мускусную дыню – и не двигался с места, как бы сильно он не тужился. Его живот продолжал сокращаться. Его член был твердым, как камень, из-за невероятного давления на его простату.

\- Что-то… застряло…

\- Внутри тебя? - тихонько спросил Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивнул, закрыв глаза и пытаясь насладиться короткой передышкой.

\- Проверь мой анус, пожалуйста, - сказал он, положив руки на свой немного сдувшийся живот. - Я думаю, там что-то… УУУХХ! - закричал он, вцепившись в колени и тужась со всей мочи.

Предмет внутри него, казалось, наконец двинулся.

\- Он… он шире, чем обычно, - доложил Кроули, выглядевший очень бледным и очень напуганным. - Само отверстие будто немного _зияет_, и оттуда что-то торчит… ох, черт, черт, оно расширяется, черт, оттуда что-то выходит… черт… подожди, что это …

\- Что? - простонал Азирафаэль, держась за нижнюю часть живота. - Что там?

Ошеломленный Кроули не ответил на вопрос Азирафаэля.

\- Кроули! - повторил Азирафаэль, теперь полностью убежденный, что через его невероятно расширенное очко проходит арбуз. - Что со мной происходит? Что ты хотел сказать?

\- Волосы, - сказал Кроули, переведя взгляд с очка Азирафаэля на его глаза. - _Рыжие _волосы. Их, кажется, целая копна.

\- Что ты имел в виду под «целая копна» ... _ох_, - сказал Азирафаэль, внезапно сложив два и два.

_Ребенок!_

\- Но как такое вообще… ОООХ, Господи, оно горит!

\- Он почти вышел, - пообещал Кроули, маневрируя вокруг огромного (_беременного?_ – мимолетом подумал Азирафаэль) живота и вставая на колени между ног Азирафаэля, готовый поймать их ребенка, как только тот выскользнет из его возлюбленного. - Голова выходит, ох, ангел, я не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит, это…

\- АААААААААААААА, - закричал Азирафаэль, его анус растянулся до невероятных размеров, и голова ребенка наконец вышла.

\- Еще разочек, тужься, - призывал Кроули. - Еще разок, и все.

Азирафаэль натужился так сильно, как только смог, и ребенок выскользнул наружу, вызвав оргазм фантасмагорических размеров, как только его тельце перестало давить на простату ангела.

\- Кто…? - прошептал он, почти без сознания от комбинации изнеможения и настоящего блаженства, которую он только что ощутил.

Малыш начал кричать.

\- Мальчик, ангел, - ответил Кроули, настолько гордый, насколько и взбудораженный, каким Азирафаэль его еще никогда не видел. - Наш мальчик!

\- Мальчик, - повторил Азирафаэль, его сердце почти разорвалось от радости, когда Кроули бережно передал ему их пухлого маленького сына.

Кроули был прав, у мальчика были рыжие волосы.

\- Но как…?

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Ну, я считаю, это произошло потому, что мы его очень, очень хотели… - сказал он, положив руку на собственный подозрительно раздутый живот. - Он похож на твой, да, ангел?

\- Очень, - согласился Азирафаэль, счастливый, как никогда прежде. - Очень похож, любимый.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, я подозреваю, что у Кроули будет двойня.


End file.
